


Ivory Keys

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Phil hated his job at the mall. He kind of likes the cute mall piano player who plays flirty songs.





	Ivory Keys

Phil  _hated_  retail with every ounce of his body.  
  
He hated the fake smile he wore on his face as he followed indecisive people around. He hated the way he got his hopes up only to have them be dashed because the customer searched online for a cheaper deal. He hated the way he was paid almost completely on commission and he couldn’t be as aggressive as he needed to be.   
  
“So, this dress is twenty percent off and costs fifteen pound ninety-nine. That means that you owe me…about five pounds,” the woman beamed at Phil and he blinked at her.   
  
“Um…no ma’am. I’m terribly sorry but that is twenty percent of the total price making it twelve seventy-nine. You still get a major saving,” he tried to keep his voice bright but the woman scowled.   
  
“No, that’s not what it means,” she complained.  
  
The woman continued to rant and rave, getting more and more furious before storming off and shouting that he was a crook. With a long, heavy sight he leaned on the counter and groaned.   
  
The soft, soulless classical music the live piano player came to a stop before a new song started up. It was so out of place that he glanced over out of curiosity. Sitting at the piano bench was a young man dressed in a sleek black button up and black jeans. He grinned at Phil and wiggled his eyebrows.   
  
Criminal by Britney Spears, Phil realized and a grin spread across his face as well.  
  
As much as Phil wanted to slide over and compliment the pianist on his perfect song choice but he packed up and left an hour before Phil could leave. Oh well, next time for sure.   
  
—  
  
The next day it was a drab, rainy day as Phil walked in. He was still half asleep, his morning coffee having not kicked in yet, and got to his counter. The store opened as usual and a few over eager shoppers came charging in.   
  
Phil was in the middle of going through a rather large return when the pianist sat down again. He was in a similar outfit and wiggled his fingers over the keys before starting to play a song.  
  
“Oh! I love this song!” The woman he was helping smiled. “Very apropos of him with all this rain!”  
  
“The Eurtythmics are always a wonderful song choice,” he laughed. The rest of the return passed pleasantly and when she was off on her way Phil gave the pianist a salute, getting a laugh in return.  
  
The pianist had a very strange shift schedule which meant that Phil never really had the chance to chat with him. He was also mildly terrified of his shift manager spotting him away from his position and docking him just because he wanted to go chat with the piano player.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a woman on her cellphone throwing a pile of clothes in front of him.   
  
—  
  
Taking days off used to feel like an unnecessary luxury but now Phil knew it was necessary to not go completely crazy. He needed his time to hang out in his pajamas, eat massive amount of junk food, and not talk to a single soul.  
  
The only thing was now he missed seeing the piano guy.   
  
Maybe it was a stupid crush. It was hard not to get lost watching the handsome young man’s hands fly across the keys. He would play a mix of the boring music that he was apparently required to play which only made the little tunes he played all the more special.  
  
Like the songs were actually about him though. The piano guy was probably just bored and Phil was close enough to pick on.   
  
That was what Phil kept repeating to himself as he walked in for the later shift, listening to the bland classical music that he was playing. The piano guy glanced up and smiled when he caught sight of him, nodding as he finished out the song.   
  
Then Ain’t No Sunshine When She’s Gone started playing and a dark blush spread up Phil’s cheeks. The piano guy had a half smile on his face and gave a little wave when the song finished.  
  
“Welcome back,” he mouthed and Phil prayed that he couldn’t see the blush from where he was sitting.  
  
“Thanks,” he mouthed back.  
  
—  
  
The songs continued.   
  
The piano guy played songs from the Zelda soundtrack when Phil wore his shirt patterned with the triforce. The piano guy played Muse when he pulled off his jacket with the Muse patch sown on. The piano guy played the Pokemon battle tune when someone get pissy at the counter.  
  
The piano guy was honestly the best part of Phil’s day.   
  
When the piano guy played Hello, I Love You by The Doors Phil made up his mind.  _Hello, I love you will you tell me your name?_ Played over and over again before Phil glanced around for his shift manager and hurried across the floor.   
  
“Well, it’s done. You’ve convinced me to abandon my post,” he announced and the piano guy laughed, pressing the automatic button.  
  
“Whatever will those middle aged mothers do without you to harass?” Piano guy said with a mock gasp. “What kind of monster am I?”  
  
“Despicable,” Phil teased back, shaking his head.   
  
“So? Will you tell me your name?” Piano guy looked up at him and Phil felt his mouth run dry for a moment.  
  
“Phil, from women’s and men’s clothing,” he extended a hand and the piano guy shook it.   
  
“Dan, the piano guy,” he smiled.   
  
“That’s what I’ve been calling you in my head,” Phil exclaimed, getting another laugh. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gum wrapped, wincing at the thought of carrying around trash. He scribbled his number on it with the pen clipped to his shirt pocket and placed it in the tip jar.   
  
“I’m assuming that wasn’t whatever change you had in your pocket?” Dan fished the number out and glanced at it, smiling. “Well, I’ll send you a text. Maybe we’ll finally have an overlapping day off and I can take you out.”  
  
“And where would we go?” Phil didn’t consider himself a particularly flirty person but he loved the way Dan’s eyes looked so bright.   
  
“I’d love to tell you but that would spoil the surprise. Plus, your supervisor might find you if you continue chatting it up here with me,” he glanced towards Phil’s counter. “I’d hate to have gotten you fired.”  
  
“I suppose,” Phil sighed and started walking backwards. “But the place you’re taking me better be worth it.”  
  
“It is,” Dan laughed and turned back to his piano.  
  
As soon as Phil turned around and took a few steps a very familiar song started up. The lyrics bouncing through his head and freeze.  _I’ll take you to the candy shop, I’ll let you lick the-_  
  
“Don’t!” He hissed, getting a wide eyed, false innocent look in response.   
  
“No? No candy shop?” Dan asked and let out an exaggerated sigh when Phil shook his head. “Fine.”  
  
A smile lingered on Phil’s face as he continued to his counter. A new song started up and he tried to hide the giddy smile and spring in his step.  
  
 _I’m so excited! And I just can’t hide it!_  
 _I’m about to lose control and I think I like it!_  
 _I’m so excited! And I just can’t hide it!_  
 _And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you!_


End file.
